Por ti
by Zary CG
Summary: Y entonces lo supe, amaba a Bianca mas de lo que me había imaginado, y no me importaba lo que ella fuera, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y comprendí que necesitaba estar con ella al precio que fuera. LucasXBianca


**Los pesronajes de esta saga son propiedad de Claudia Gray, junto con algunas de las lineas que se incluyen en este capitulo, la trama en cambio, es producto de una noche de insomnio.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti<strong>

_Capitulo I: Reencuentro_

Tuve que escapar de la Academia Medianoche cuando descubrieron que yo era un cazador de la Cruz Negra, Bianca me ayudo a escapar, ella me siguió hasta Riverton, pudo haberme entregado a la Sra. Bethany, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, escapo con migo a Boston, aunque no duramos mucho tiempo juntos, ese mismo dia, sus padres atacaron, junto con un grupo de vampiros, no puedo negar que Bianca nos salvo la vida a todos, de no ser por ella, nos hubiéramos visto obligados a salir del centro cívico a causa del fuego, y se habría desatado una lucha, y aunque los vampiros se las hubieran visto negras, nosotros también hubiéramos sufrido bajas.

Con el tiempo logramos ponernos en contacto, bueno mas bien yo me puse en contacto, le mande un sobre a Vic ya hacia un tiempo, para que se lo diera a Bianca, dentro del sobre puse el broche que le regale en nuestra primera cita, y una postal, con la imagen de "El beso" de Klimt, a pesar del tiempo, aun recuerdo bien lo que escribi:

_Bianca, he de ser breve. Tienes que destruir esta postal en cuanto acabes de leerla porque sería peligroso para ti que la señora Bethany la descubriera. Sé que si me extendiera demasiado, te aferrarías a ella para_

_siempre, por peligroso que fuera._

_Estoy bien, igual que mi madre y mis amigos, y todo gracias a ti. Fuiste más fuerte de lo que yo podría haberlo sido ese día. Yo no habría tenido el valor de despedirme de ti._

_Y tampoco pienso hacerlo ahora. Volveremos a estar juntos, Bianca. No se dónde, ni cuándo, ni cómo,_

_pero lo sé. No podría ser de otro modo._

_Necesito que lo creas. Porque creo en ti__._

Semanas después mande otra nota en donde admitia que debería haberme alejado de ella, sin embargo no podía, le dije que estaría en Massachusetts_, _en verdad esperaba que pudiéramos vernos en Amherst y asi fue, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que era peligroso, porque si la Señora Bethany o sus padres la descubrían, ambos estaríamos en problemas, pero sobre todo ella, y aun así, ella fue a Amherst el primer viernes de octubre, aunque nuestro reencuentro no fue como ambos esperábamos, ella llego con una acompañante, cuando entre en la estación de trenes, a su lado había una vampira, una pequeña niña mas parecida a un demonio, durante ese dia, estuvimos cazando su banda, sin éxito.

Estuvimos juntos hasta el sábado en la tarde, todo un dia, al regresar Bianca a la academia, la descubrió Balthazar, hicimos un trato, el ayudaría a Bianca a salir de la academia para que pudiéramos vernos, a cambio de que le ayudáramos a localizar a su hermana, la pequeña demonio.

Muchas cosas pasaron, e incluso dejamos de vernos por un tiempo, la noche en que Charity (la pequeña demonio) _asesino_ a Courtney, Bianca y yo discutimos, y no fijamos la fecha para nuestra próxima cita.

Y aun asi, aquí estamos, finales de abril, en el cenador de la Academia Medianoche, había luna azul, y yo sabia cuanto le encanta a Bianca esta luna.

Aquel era el primer sitio donde nos habíamos besado.

—Sigue gustándote la luna azul.

Dio media vuelta, para poder mirarme

—¿Lucas? ¿Qué... estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso. Si te encuentran...

—No van a encontrarme.

—¡Lo harán si te quedas! ¡Puede venir alguien en cualquier momento!

—No voy a quedarme mucho más. He pensado que esta noche tendría posibilidades de encontrarte fuera del internado viendo la luna azul.

—Sí. Me has encontrado.

—¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

—Desde que se ha puesto el sol.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Porque no podía dejar las cosas así entre nosotros.

—Fui desagradable contigo Lucas, lo siento muchísimo.

—Estabas enfadada, y tenías derecho a estarlo.

—Al final, terminamos incinerando a Courtney.

—Vale, por eso no tenías derecho a enfadarte. —Sonrei levemente—. Dijiste que no aceptaba que fueras un vampiro, Bianca. Estabas equivocada.

—No es cierto, Lucas eso ni tu te lo crees. Eres un Cazador de Vampiros.

—Si, y tu sabes que yo no lo escogi, pero creeme, lo digo en serio, no me importa que sea vampira.y estoy aquí, porque… he tomado una decisión. Lo que quiero decir es que sea lo que sea lo que te convierte en la persona que eres... eso es lo que me gusta. Todo ello, incluido el hecho de que seas un vampiro. No deberías haber tenido que defender eso nunca; y comprendi que quiero estar contigo, seas lo que seas, pase lo que pase, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre Bianca.

—Me estas diciendo que…

—Quiero que me conviertas en vampiro...

* * *

><p><strong>oh yeah! mi primer fic de otro Fandom que no sea Twilight jaja... espero y les haya gustado, solo tendra uns cuentos capitulos, no pienso hacerlo mas extenso... jeje<strong>

**Besos **

**Poqemon :D**


End file.
